


Wrapped With Love

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark misses home during the holidays, and especially the boy he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr wanted a short xmas story, so here we are

Glancing out of the window in my room, I wasn’t in the least bit excited when I saw snow blanketing the tall buildings around me. I had outgrown the stage where snow stirs something in me, and now I find it to be troublesome, just like how a boring mundane adult would think. 

Aren’t I a bit too young to have this kind of mindset?

Or maybe I could attribute it to the fact that I woke up with an unpleasant mood?

The thin mattress underneath and the blanket encompassing me provide no warmth for my shivering body. Screw all the repairmen who are too fucking busy to fix my heater. Screw my stupid part-time job that is paying me just above minimum. Screw everything being expensive.

Screw being alone on Christmas day.

I was starting to get hungry, and I immediately missed the usual food galore I get when I spend the holidays with my family. Why are plane tickets so expensive nowadays? I miss everyone back in San Diego. Dang, I miss San Diego, period. I miss the perfect weather, the people, the food, the things I get to do.

Why the fuck did I agreed to go to college in fucking New York, of all places?

Why did I accept the scholarship?

Sure, getting in free into the most prestigious art school would make anyone happy, so why am I so damn miserable all the time?

I miss home.

I miss my family.

I miss my friends.

I miss my best friend.

A huge lump grew in my throat when I thought about him. I wondered what he’s doing right now. Probably causing chaos while his mom tries to prepare dinner for his family.

I unexpectedly smiled. The first smile in ages. But it was short-lived as I recalled how fun it is to be around him, how happy the younger boy made me feel. 

I surrendered to the growing numbing ache in my chest, sighing tonelessly as I shut my eyes.

Just as I felt like I was about to slip back into sleep, a loud knock on my door woke me up. I wanted to ignore it, utterly convinced that it was some dumb prick in my hallway trying to pull a prank on a loner like me. I closed my eyes, when a voice came from behind the beige door.

“ _Maaarrrk_???? Mark, open the door!”

My eyes grew bigger as I registered the familiar voice.

It can’t be …

I clambered out of bed and ran to the door, flinging it wide open. There he was, standing in front of me, actually _fucking standing_ in front of me.

Tom DeLonge.

He was wearing many layers under his black coat. I didn’t need to look down to know that he’s wearing long Dickies and his favorite pair of shoes that I bought for his birthday one year. A beanie was perched on his head and a scarf was wrapped around his neck. His face was all red from the snow outside and he was sniffling a bit. It was all so familiar, this particular sight of him.

I didn’t know what to do other than stand there with my pajamas, staring at him with my mouth wide open.

"Merry Christmas!" Tom threw his arms around me, engulfing me with his warmness. I melted into his arms, still in disbelief that Tom is actually with me.

"Why … why are you crying Mark?" Tom asked when he broke the hug.

I didn’t realize that the salty tears were slowly falling down my eyes.

"I … I’m just so happy you are here," I chocked it out.

Tom did his famous crooked smile that I love so much. He searched in his pockets for something, and revealed a small squashed mistletoe. He hovered it in between our heads, and looked anticipatedly at me.

I gave him a huge smile as I felt an overwhelmingly wave of adoration and love for the boy.

I slowly brought our lips together, relishing in the soft, chapped lips that are kissing me back. My hands went around his small waist and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands settling on the nape of my neck as we kissed each other passionately, not giving a damn about who might see us.

All the questions that were in my head were thrown away as I focused on the person with me right now.

Questions could be asked later.

For now, I finally feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> wow how lame is this


End file.
